Memories of a first love
by whweuhaiefnldkjngfdsjklgb
Summary: As Lux flees her family, ashamed of having aided Sylas' escape and subsequent rebellion, She meats Ezreal and begins to fall in love.


Glistening golden droplets of sunlight drifted wistfully through the window into Ezreal's unkempt room. Books, maps, and half eaten meals stroon about created an unfathomable sense of clutter. Papers ladened with research notes blanketed every corner of the room, abruptly cascading off the bed as the explorer disgrunteldly shifted his body in a vain attempt to rediscover a comfortable position. Burying his head deep within the folds of his supple pillows, he attempted to shield his eyes from the invasive and unwelcome luminessence which had perturbed the blissful and much needed rest he had been enjoying until just a moment ago.

Suddenly a shocked moan shot from his lips, the shrill sound of a train's whistle had drifted through the open window and at once he remembered that he had an expedition early that morning. He threw the covers and accumulated clutter off himself in an instant and sprung vigorously out of bed.

'Maybe I can still make it'

He swiftly searched for his clothes, hopping about desperately in an attempt to put on his pants. As he stumbled around the room, his foot landed unevenly on the pages of an open book lying on the floor, sending it skidding disgruntledly across the floor boards and rupturing the precariously maintained balance he had possessed moments before. His ass collided violently with the floor and the youth let out a quick yet spirited curse.

'Fuck!'

He quickly got up and directed himself towards the sturdy bed frame so as to safely put on his pants. Now securely fastened around his waist Ezreal threw on a shirt, located his gauntlet, and shot out of his bedroom in a hurry. As he rounded the door frame, the cool tiled floors reminded him that, in his immense haste, he had forgotten his shoes in the apartment. He searched violently for them, tossing books and musty clothing at arbitrary angles across the room, finally locating one of them hidden within the folds of his comforter. He became increasingly aggravated as he rifled through his room, unearthing slippers, boots, cutlery, and all manner of other contraptions. Infuriatingly, it took him another four minutes to locate the abhorred fugitive. Smacking the footwear punitively on the floor, Ezreal slipped the second shoe on and dashed out of his apartment for the second time.

He flew down the stairs three and four at a time, prompting to inquire after him in a startled voice.

"Where on earth are you going in such a frenzy, my dear boy?"

Ezreal continued onward, shouting his reply up the stairwell.

"Sorry for the noise!"

shook her head in a nostalgic manner, reminiscing on the better days of youth.

The hurried youth finally arrived at the ground floor and yanked the heavy oak door open, stepping into the busy streets of Piltover. The sun was already vastly too high in the sky for Ezreal to have hoped to make in time for the 8:45 AM train to Manden, on the Eastern Coast, to catch a boat for Ionia. Still the explorer hoped against hope that he could still catch the last 11:50 AM train, and hastened his pace towards the station. Deftly, he darted and weaved between the sea of people in the station and made his way towards his platform with an expertise which only those who grew up in the beating heart of the city could display. Pushing past countless confused visitors and ambling families, oozing out into long barriers of tightly clasped hands as they cut through the station at a snail's pace, stopping infinitely to recuperate fallen items of luggage or waddling toddlers. As he neared the platform, he heard the dreaded call of a conductor shout into the agitated ocean.

"All aboaard!" "All aboaaaaard!"

Soon after, violent spurts of steam shot up from the locomotive some ways ahead, and the train slowly began to lurch forward. Ezreal's heart pounded frantically in his chest as he squeezed past obstacle after obstacle, until finally he could clearly see the open doors to the train escaping at an ever increasing rate. His view was mostly unobstructed now and the blinding light of hope shone in his eyes as he gave a final push.

'I can make it!'

Just as he broke into a sprint on the now largely emptied platform, the form of a middle aged man inserted itself, unaware, from the right of Ezreal's vision, colliding with him vigorously.

"Oi! Watch it!" The man hurreled at Ezreal in an irate tone. The explorer tried to catch the train, but with the unexpected setback he had no hope of succeeding. His steps slowed as the train sped out of the station, he let out a deep sigh and stared blankly at the caboose drifting away indifferently into the cluttered mess of buildings.

He turned to leave the station, his mind racing to find a solution. 'Maybe I can hire a carriage, or catch two trains to the coast and meet up with the expedition form there'. Deep down he knew that the expedition, already kept waiting for two hours, would leave the moment they confirmed Ezreal was not on the 11:50 train.

Unwilling to return to his room and the intrusive inquisitiveness of , Ezreal decided he should go about the town. As the tumultuous events of the morning began to settle, the fire to go exploring reignited within the young man. He scanned the surrounding billboards for an exotic place, somewhere he had rarely been. Not an easy task for a man who had spent his life darting about the forgotten ruins and run down hamlets of most every part of the map. Finally, his eyes were attracted to a listing for a train departing in 12 minutes for the Demacian frontier.

The peacefully nesting birds, trapped within the immense dome of the station, captured Ezreal's attention as he sat dejectedly peering out of the window. At once he felt the seat shift as another person sat next to him, he turned to confront the rude passenger who would, of all the many empty seats Ezreal had observed when he got on the train, choose to impede his limited space.

As his attention was wrenched from the window, a flood of voices and laughing reached his ears, and, as he turned to face his new neighbor, he learned that the train had filled while he had been fixated on the events outside of the window. His eyes met those of his seatmate, to his surprise, the face of beautiful blonde woman peared back at him from under a traveling cloak. Short blond hair, and a small smile flashed at him, as well as uneasy blue eyes. She let out a small "hello" after a moment, in turn making Ezreal realize that he had been staring at her for a few moments.

"Sorry. Er, hello I mean." His cheeks burned as he stumbled like a child over his words. Luckily she let out a little laugh and smiled. Encouraged by the positive response, Ezreal introduced himself.

"My names Ezreal, but you can call me Ez."

"I'm ...Lux" She said after a small pause.

A stern silence descended upon them, puncturing stingingly into the back of Ezreal's mind. 'SmOoOth' He thought to himself sarcastically. Unable to stand the resounding awkward silence which had engulfed the two of them he decided to speak up once more.

"Nice to meet you, where are you from, you don't look like you're from Piltover. If you don't mind my asking, he added quickly.

-I live in Demacia

-In the capital?" Ezreal asked, his eyes lighting up.

-Yeah, buts it's not nearly as interesting as life in Piltover."

-Nonsense, said Ezreal, it gotta be crazy with all those mage riots going on. Though, I guess I could only be excited by civil unrest." he let out a forced laugh and averted his gaze.

They continued talking on and off all the way through the trip.

As they left out of the station in a small Demacian fishing village, Ezreal asked if Lux was headed back to the capital, afraid that they might have to part ways.

"Oh, I'm not headed anywhere really, i'm just looking for some place to relax, lay low for a while."

Hearing that reassuring news, Ezreal thought of asking if she wanted to accompany him, but suddenly remembered that they had just met a few hours ago and shook the idea out of his head vigorously. He attempted to say several things but, unable to decide which course of action to take, his voice did not manage to escape the confines of his mouth. Finally, he came to the conclusion that he should stop intruding on the life of this woman he hardly knew and, in a display of masterful ineptitude, he simply said "Well, have fun. It was nice meeting you." Instantly Ezreal regret every decision he had ever made, thinking that he would rather risk his life in a perilous dungeon than be in this situation.

'What the hell am I doing'

Women had always been a tough spot for Ezreal. He had been popular, with a string of girls confessing to him all throughout his teenage years, but when he tried dating them things all fell apart. The confident persona he put forward, he reasoned, was one of the main elements of his personality which attracted people to him, but in a relationship he never knew what to do. He never felt at ease when it was just him and a girl alone together, feeling overly self conscious, and eventually he started avoiding them. This had not been a problem with a select few women which he could call friends, woman he was truly interested in, however they were always way out of his league and he could feel that they did not reciprocate his feelings. The same, he felt, would be true with Lux.

Ezreal turned to leave, disappointment filling every part of his body when, from the small group of people gathered at the station, a tall woman with long blonde hair, a suit of armor reflecting brilliant strands of sunlight in every direction, no helmet, and adorned with a worried expression suddenly caught sight of Lux and Ezreal.

"LUX!" She shouted, immediately breaking into a swift sprint.

The girl in question looked around frantically for an escape, guards already converging on her position. She grabbed hold of Ezreal and shouted "Help! Please help me!"

Immensely confused by the whole situation, Ezreal did not particularly want to get involved in whatever criminal activity the guards where pursuing Lux for, but, looking down to her tear stunned face, he resolved himself to help.

"This way." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her quickly down a side alley.


End file.
